Because, I Should
by Binet-Simon Scale
Summary: So lots of drabbles centering around Baljeet and Buford ranging from friendship, romance, and there might even be one or two questionable hate ones in there. As far as rating the worst are T while the tamest are like K tops.
1. Should be Dancing

Disclaim: I do not in any way own Phineas and Ferb and other associated characters.

At the end when the music died down and the next band began to thrum something that numbed everybody into an adrenalin buzzed lull Buford watched Baljeet shutter, knobby knees giving out with the weight of what he'd done. Baljeet never expressed himself, occasionally through meek protests and neatly contained debates, but Jesus when he let go and went all out, let the world fall away and let all the pent up emotions fly off his shoulders for only those few moments when that brilliant mind was so open and not thinking about grades and the problems of the world, he was breathtaking. In those fleeting times Baljeet never looked more beautiful to Buford.

Deep dim eyes with pupils blown wide and hypnotically black and half mast, blue eye shadow and black liner still semi intact, belly quivering with nerves, mouth huffing burning breathes, spiked hair steadily recoiling after the sweat had washed the gel out. Buford wanted nothing more than to finish closing those eyes, smear that shadow and liner until it was indistinguishable from caramel skin, lay his huge palm across that quivering skin 'til it settled, inflame his throat by swallowing that fire, pull at that curling hair uncaring as his hands got sticky with gel.

Before Baljeet could come down from it all Buford had him in his hands, hoisted above his head, lips mashed together and tongues squirming in sync. Buford's thick fingers twirling the curls at the nape of the other's neck, feeling the erratic pulse beneath his beefy fingers and anchoring himself to it like it was the only rhythm that mattered anymore. Doing whatever it takes to keep the foreign boy from landing back onto the ground, middle finger slipping down the crack of sinfully low purple pants, there's a gasp, the current band slides into an epic guitar solo and Baljeet's so high and gone from now; moaning and panting, circling his boney hips, desperate for that extra wind to soar him just a bit more past the sky.

_AN/ _ What? Is the one who made the community dedicated to Buford/Baljeet actually posting something relating to the pair? Yes, yes he is. And now you must behold my drabbles because I can never really write like longer stuff for these guys. To which I say – WHY GOD!


	2. Quote of the Day

Disclaim: I do not in any way own Phineas and Ferb and other associated characters.

**"What is a friend? A single soul in two bodies."  
**_**- Aristotle**_

Biff stares down at the squirming ball of a newborn in her mitts. The butter ball has raised his little fists whilst yelling in anguish and she cannot figure as to why. He's been fed, burped, cleaned, coddled and rocked, but his phantom pain persists. She may have a few whiskers but hell she's still a mom and her baby hurts so she hurt and when the doctors all fumble around her infant clueless she smacks a few around, only to get a point across and maybe because she's worried. Like, a lot.

Her English is rusty her tiny baby in her hands quieted down, yet still squawks his occasional protest, stubby fingers searching the air for something simply not there. The nurse tries to act out the motions of giving the baby to the doctor but she bafflingly shakes her head uttering, "No, mine ba-be."

**"A true friend stabs you in the front."  
**_**- Oscar Wilde**_

Image is something he can't afford to lose.

One little slip and all the other bullies would know his weakness – a certain dark skinned nerd with an endearing accent. He won't let that happen though, no one else knows how to hurt Baljeet without actually breaking the boy, only him. The others don't push Baljeet from the front because they don't know Baljeet likes to know what's coming, always.

He hopes the nerd understands how he feels in the way he hurts him.

**"Sometimes your closest friend is your greatest enemy."**_**  
- Jason Fong**_

Buford likes this.

Just walking, not really holding hands or touching – the occasional shoulder brush yeah, the way people that don't hate each other all the time are supposed to do. It is a good think, he decides, listening to Baljeet ramble about quantum physics or about what he had for lunch. Buford never really paid all that much attention, only for the stuff he needed to, because when he simply let the sound of the words and accent wash over him all was well. Plus he really didn't have room for all of Baljeet's big words in his head. They come around the corner and his world shatters just a bit when those dark eyes look up at him from the ground, confused, "And stay down, nerd!"

The other bullies chuckle some over enthusiastically yelling derogatory phrases and encouragement but they pass rather quickly and Buford does a double take before he extends his hand to his friend.

**"Never injure a friend, even in jest."  
**_**- Cicero**_

He once really hated Baljeet but things got twisted up over time.

No one needs to know that his punches never bruise, his insults never hurt, the humiliation he causes never actually humiliates just irritates. It was all just an elaborate play they did simply because it was free amusement to delve deeper into it they did it because it was now expected after years of meaning it. The last time he placed his hand on dark skin to actually inflict damage seemed forever and an eternity away, against his bully ways, he was okay with that.

Being friends with someone of his species wasn't so bad, in fact it was bliss.

**"I've noticed your hostility towards him ... I ought to have guessed you were friends."  
**_**- Malcom Bradbury**_

Gillen smokes, that's what makes him cool.

Curling heated words that make the girls swoon while making the boys resentment rise along with cigarette smoke. The same breath traps him now with a knowing smile keeping the cigarette in place, "Tell me B about that nerd boy, ya know, with the overalls. You two pretty close, huh, even though ya beat 'im down?"

He doesn't waste his breath on this cretin. Baljeet would be proud and with that he smirks walking away.

**"I don't trust him. We're friends."  
**_**- Bertolt Brecht**_

Baljeet is conflicted. Then again PE has never been that good to him so this sort of thing was actually anticipated. Did he know it was going to come in the form of a "trust exercise"? Not really. Did it change the fact that he knew this day would come? No, no it did not.

"RAI! WHY ARE YOU NOT FALLING BACK INTO VAN STOMM?"

The big blue vein in the PE teachers head bulges and he pictures Buford smirking behind him loving every second of his torment. When considering it, he will get a bad grade for not following directions but his back still hurts slightly from yesterday when the bully pushed him to the ground in one of their usual scuffles.

"Sir, I do not trust Buford to catch me if I am to do so," he explains hoping for some middle ground to be reached.

Coach just tilts his head before a loud boisterous laugh echoes the halls, "So your friends then?"

**"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."  
**_**- Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

"And so the circumference is half of the original if you are applying the sequence of the beginning ratio," Baljeet stated, scrawling long numbers in fancy calligraphy across line paper.

"But I thought that you could only apply the original ratio if the base number was less than the seven?"

Baljeet froze on the loop of an L, "Um, that is correct Buford…I must have mistaken the prime factor for the x factor and oh my I would have turned this in and gotten a bad grade and worse I would have also allowed you a failure as well! Buford, my friend, my deepest apologize I shall go hang the Shame Curtain immediately."

Buford grabbed him by the suspenders before he got too far, "No, its okay." Baljeet went to protest but Buford tugged him back to the floor, repeating, "You're human, 'Jeet, not a calculator – its okay."

**"The bird a nest, the spider a web, man friendship."  
**_**- William Blake**_

This park was nice…if you squint.

Baljeet shivered upon the ratty plaid blanket, alabaster eyes observing the scant surroundings trying not to judge the place as 'the worst park in the tri-state area,' just yet. Buford pulled out two moldy looking sandwiches of some sort from his deep pockets brandishing them like fine steak before offering one to him roughly, "Here,"

With muttered thanks the dark skinned boy observed his next meal toying with the thought that it could be his last with shivering hands he plucked at the edible appearing parts placing them in his pink mouth regretfully. The other noticed instantly, "What? You don't like it?"

"No I cannot say I enjoy this substance or the place you have chosen to consume said substance," the large boy's fist clenched in shame, "but you are my greatest friend so encountering these unpleasantries with you makes them immensely more enjoyable."

A crow snaps a twig in its nest, a sour jaw breaker candy wrapper crinkles in a widow's web, and two friends are puking together with food poisoning.

**"Friends are just enemies who don't have enough guts to kill you"**_**  
- Dayna Vastano**_

Everything was red, burning blotches of clarity with crimson rimed edges, his beefy hand crushing that small, little pillar of breath, the body under his wriggling for oxygen it would not get. Buford didn't even know what made him mad he just kept looking at the little nerd thinking, _when was the last time I gave you a good pounding? _Months had swept by, when he thought about it, too many days of comradely made Baljeet get a little too cozy and that was not allowed because good things are taken away from you. The body goes limp and he considers squeezing tighter so no one will be able to take away his good thing _but,_ he rationalizes, _this isn't a good thing anymore, _he lets go. There's a deafening silence broken when Baljeet sputters clumsily back to life, touching his bruised neck with a certain morbid curiosity.

**"It is better to be in chains with friends, than to be in a garden with strangers."  
**_**-Persian Proverb**_

Buford had to admit that whatchamacallit 'Jeet was wearing looked good, so he did.

"It is called a Sherwani – an immaculately designed coat, with a close body fit, which is fastened in the front with buttons," a little accented sigh in the dark, "and it would be looking most beautiful in the moon lit gardens right now if _somebody _hadn't gotten me handcuffed to them."

"You like it," he insisted with a wiggle of his brows that went unnoticed in the black room.

Baljeet huffed, he did.

**"Friendship is the only cement that will ever hold the world together"  
**_**- Woodrow Wilson**_

He still calls him Baljeet in private only when he's positive the cameras are pointed away. Baljeet never calls him Joe regardless of the hideous punishment.

He wonders when their roles were reversed, when he became the weak one, probably while 'Jeet was becoming the brave one. Somewhere along the way he stopped being Buford and let the world turn him into Joe just like everyone else. Except Baljeet, even now bloodied and bruised from his recent punishment he still greets him with a bright, "Hello, Buford, my friend!"

He wants this to stop. Baljeet has already taken the first step thousands of time and now it's his time to be strong again, "S'up, 'Jeet."

Every Joe has their eyes on them, two friends bridging to the revolution, all he notices are black eyes smiling at him.

**"Whenever a friend succeeds, a little something in me dies."**_**  
- Gore Vidal**_

It won't be long now.

Baljeet's meeting new people, smarter ones that understand his nerd jokes, wear suspenders, and other things he never will get or do. Soon Baljeet will be gone, realize a friendship has been wasted on a brainless nothing, with every A+, award, and honor his punching bag gets a little more worn.

But, for now he claps and cheers when Baljeet looks at him on stage biding his time until the inevitable.

**"My best friend is the one who brings out the best in me."  
**_**- Henry Ford**_

"You look very handsome,"

Buford snorts trying to find a comfortable way to conceal the tooth that hangs out past his upper lip, he wants to look nice, like really, really nice. It's not every day the guy who skimmed by high school with ds and cs graduates from college thanks to a football scholarship and his adorkable best friend, but mostly himself. At least that's what Baljeet keeps telling him.

**"Ah, how good it feels...the hand of an old friend"  
**_**- Mary Englebright**_

Four years away at college, he muses.

It was one of those universal moments, the ones so spontaneous you wonder if it's true, buying two percent milk at a Sheetz and bumping into a burly Buford must just be one of those moments. When their eyes lock for the first time Buford puts his items back: bread, puffin' corn, cheese, and Gatorade, slowly he slides the milk back to its place, following the larger man outside. They've never held hands before – not once so it shocks a small whimper out of his when a large hand engulfs his, so utterly. No words are spoken and that might be a blessing in disguise because he doesn't think he knows what to say, to busy focusing on every indent and callous just to memorize everything in case there is never one of these moments again.

And, suddenly it seems too long.

_A/N _I've got the fever, BA~BY. Actually it's just my Bully/Nerd kink. But whateva – nothing screams I love you and don't know how to express it like punching someone in the face 3 ….maybe that's not the best way of thinking. Can anybody say potential candidate for spousal abuse?


	3. True Facts

"We can share."

Technically speaking yes they could but Baljeet really didn't want to. Buford is all sweaty and slobbery and hasn't brushed his teeth today, Baljeet can tell, but when offered he tentively laps up some of the butterscotch ice cream, silently thankful he got the first lick. Especially so when the bully takes his turn demolishing a whole side of the cone with his huge flat tongue. At this rate there'll be none for him so deftly he stretches up to bite a hunk off for himself.

Bad idea, Baljeet realizes as he does an uncomfortable jig around the sidewalk in some insanely ineffective way trying to rid himself of his brain freeze.

"What ya gotta pee?"

"No," he explains.

"Oh, well ya know if you put a tongue to the roof of your mouth it stops."

Buford's tongue, large and wet, took up Baljeet's entire mouth lapping at the roof. Baljeet shivered feeling the cool shock of cold ebb away from his brain replaced with the heat of their tongues squirming together.

"Why did you…?" Baljeet stutters shyly, mortifyingly he adds, "I have my own tongue."

"Hey it says to 'put a tongue to the roof of your mouth' it didn't say whose tongue it had to be," Buford nods, "Beside my tongues bigger than yours so it works faster."

That explanation seems fairly logical, soft of, but still. A few heavy moments pass broken as Baljeet smirks behind his hand, "I think it is back, Buford."

"Well, then."

_AN/ _Well, then – indeed. Mkay so this is probably the last of my drabbles because _Icannotthinkofanymorewhat? _So I think I gotta brain freeze… - and so my true intentions come forth. But for real that trick works I tried it. You see I suffered a brain freeze and no one had an impromptu make out session with me. I had to use my own tongue thank you very much.


	4. HOLLY PLOT BATMAN!

Okay guys since some of you added this story to your alerts incase I ever update any more drabbles I thought it be nice to post this little notice on here.

I am writing a Buford/Baljeet fic with plot – holly hell. Yes I said plot. I was alarmed too. And I just wanted to give you the basic plot and if you like it the name of the story will be below and I should have the intro chapter posted so you can check it out even further.

Plot: When Baljeet and Buford were ten and eleven they had a falling out and as a result haven't spoken or seen each other in five years. Buford takes the initiative and applies for a job offered by the Patel family knowing it will bring him closer to his ex-nerd. Baljeet is reluctant and less then amused. Buford is shirtless and suddenly Baljeet is highly interested.

It will be either rated T or M I'm not really sure the idea hit me last minute and it started off as not one but two completely different fandoms before ending up as Buford/Baljeet.

I digress if you wanna check out the intro just click on my pen name and the title is: White Stains on Green Grass. At least for now…I usually have things better planed so I'm kind of rolling with the punches with this fic and its sort of uncharted territory on my part. God I need a beta to bullshit ideas around with…it would make everything so much easier.

FAILS!


End file.
